


Dead and Damned (Walking Dead Fic)

by RumlowShelbyDrago



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumlowShelbyDrago/pseuds/RumlowShelbyDrago
Summary: Ash was saved by Rick a long time ago, she had loved him for just about as long as she had known him. That is until Negan shows up. What happens when the big bad wolf gets obsessed and his right hand man too





	1. Peaked

**Author's Note:**

> Negan goes to Alexandria and someone catches his eye   
> (A/N: This is my first ever fic. it is also on tumblr under the same username.)

It was barely dawn and Negan did not want to be up today. He was tired. He was sick and tired of trying to get control of the new community, Alexandria, and them being assholes and not cooperating. Negan and is gang of saviours began to load up the trucks and head towards Alexandria to see Rick and the funky bunch. He was not looking forward to the confrontation with those idiots but he wanted to see how the prick would react to his sudden arrival. When him and his Saviours arrived at Alexandria Negan was quick to clamber from his truck and amble up to the gate before banging harshly and bellowing “little pig, little pig, let me in”. Negan knew that he was nearly a week early, hell it had only been a few days since he had last seen Rick but he wanted to piss the prick off and show him that he was the boss now. 

Instead of Rick opening the gate it was a skinny, brown haired guy that Negan had never seen before. “Uh, who are you?” the guy asked , he seemed completely unaware of who Negan was which angered him to no end.

“You better be joking. Negan. Lucille” Negan gestured between himself and his beloved baseball bat respectfully with each name. Negan held a hit of anger in his eyes when he looked at the new man. He hated not being known, especially after the show he had put on for the group but a few days earlier. His eyes didn't fail to catch sight of a pretty brown hair girl walking past the gate, her gaze not ever moving towards him and his saviours. Negan smirked to himself. He had to find out who that girl was. His curiosity was peaked. “Who was that girl walking that was” he lifted Lucille and waved her in the direction that the mystery girl had wandered off in.

“What are you doing here. You said a week. You’re early” Rick approached with a glare on his face, obviously annoyed at Negan turning up so early. 

“I missed you” Negan said with an uncanny smile. He waited for either Rick or Spencer to answer his question, knowing full well that Rick had heard his question upon his arrival. “Don’t make me have to ask again Rick” Negan directed a harsh glare towards the aforementioned leader, well former leader of the township. Negan watched as Rick’s demeanor changed to show hostility with a small amount of fear. He smirked proudly to himself, this is what he wanted to see, Rick all shaken up.

“If you’re referring to the girl who walked that way, then that would be Ash” Rick’s eyes shifted in the direction the Ash walked in before bringing them upon Negan again. His eyes wouldn't meet Negan’s as Rick tried to think of anything but Ash falling into the reach of Negan’s evil hands.

Negan thrust his barbaric weapon into Ricks hands “Here Rick. Hold Lucille for me . I want a tour of this damn place. Lets hope we run into Ash on the way. I feel and introduction is in order” Negan announced with a proud smirk. Noticing Rick's discomfort at carrying his girl his smirk widened. ‘This is gonna be fun’ he thought to himself. 

Rick gripped Lucille half hazardly. Suddenly wary of the weapon that killed two of his friends. His family. Rick decided to obey Negan’s orders and proceeded to give him a tour of his town. He tried to avoid his house as much as possible but it seemed that going there was inevitable. Rick prayed that Ash would be upstairs with Judith by the time he and Negan finally reached his home. He hoped that Judith would be asleep and maybe Ash would be too, she always seemed to fall asleep inside Judith’s room.


	2. Those in Glasshouses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan meets the girl who piqued his interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: a bit of swearing and violence in this chapter)

As morning dawned on the town of Alexandria many of the townsfolk were distraught with grief. After losing two valuable members of the community that were more family than friend to many the day was sombre. Ash was not as held up on grief or as hell bent on revenge as the others as she woke that morning. She was More worried about the up and coming arrival of this ‘Negan’ that Rick was always talking about. She was worried about having enough supplies to keep Negan happy, along with having enough supplies to keep Alexandria afloat. Ash hadn't been there on the night of the lineup so this ‘Negan' character was just some dark figure of her imagination. She wanted to meet him to see what Rick was so worried about. Ash was nervous with fear, and a hint of guilt for not feeling as remorseful or angry as the rest of Rick's gang. She felt bad for Rick, she sympathised with him. After all, she had had an affliction for the man for well over a year now and watching him for in his guilt and sorrows hurt her.

Ash held her head high and got to work on her morning chores, saying a brief hello to her fellow Alexandrians as she passed. Ash made her way towards Spencer's house house to grab him for gate duty and to keep her company while she walked a loop of Alexandria, checking for any weaknesses in the fencing. Ash finished her fence check before waving Spencer goodbye as he headed for the gate as she made her way through the middle of the township towards Rick’s house to look after Judith while he was out doing whatever it was he did.

Upon hearing the loud banging on the Gate coupled with the hollering of someone Ash could only presume was Negan, Ash quickened her pace to get to Rick's you faster, making a fast and logical escape from Negan. Ash realised that she was in fact not ready to face the foe of her crush just yet. She'd much rather curl up with Judith and take a peaceful nap. This was not her fight to fight, it was Rick's, even though Ash loved nothing more than a good fight. Something she hadn't had in quite a Long time.

Ash passed by Rick on her way through, giving a small wave in greeting and blushing when Rick gave her a friendly smile. Ash had been with Judith for a little while and was just managing to put her down for a nap when she heard a booming voice coming from downstairs. Ash froze. It was Negan. 

“well look at your beautiful home Rick” Ash heard Negan boast in a joyous tone. Ash waited a moment. Listening to see if any more words would be exchanged by the two foes, breathing a sigh of relief when she heard none. Ash thought it was all over until she heard heavy footsteps on the stairs. She knew they didn't belong to Rick as she had memorized his by heart and safety so she wouldn't put Judith in danger. When Ash heard Negan's next word a she nearly fell over In surprise.

“where's that brunette I saw Rick. Haven't managed to see her on the way around fucktown. What was her fucking name again. Ash. That's her name” Negan's tone was somewhat mocking but Ash could tell it held some intrigue. Ash didn't want Negan to be interested in her. She didn't want to get to know him.

Rick's voice was shaky when he replied to Negan. “ I don't know where Ash is. It's possible that she has left to go and find some supplies for your pickup. The one scheduled for the end of the week” Rick knew that Ash didn't want to be found and Rick didn't want either her or Judith to be found by Negan. It unnerved him.“Anyways” he continued “there's nothing but two bedrooms and empty space up there” he gestured to the space above the stairs, increasing the volume of his voice to get the message across to Ash that she needed to keep quiet. For her sake along with Judiths.

Ash made sure that Judith was still sleeping , hoping that she hadn't woken up and was about to give away their hiding spot. Much to Ash’s relief the little angel was still peacefully asleep, cuddled into one of the few teddies that Rick and the others had scavenged a few months ago. More heavy footsteps were heard on the stairs, this time ending but a few feet away from Judith's room. Negan's voice was much louder in such a close proximity and Ash begged that his loud tone didn't wake up the little girl. 

“Now why do I get the feeling you are fucking lying to me, Rick” Negan chuckled. It was a deep gravelly sound that sent a shiver down Ash’s spine. Ash herself didn't know if the shiver was of delight or horror but she prayed that it was horror. Ash turned in the room, moving closer to the door in order to hear anything Rick would say, he was always wary with the volume of his voice, something Ash was rather grateful for. Without checking her surrounds Ash kicked one of Judith’s toys and gave a muffled curse. She prayed to whatever higher power their was that the sound had gone unnoticed and that her and Judy would be safe.

Ash’s prayers went unanswered when she heard a mocking but albeit quite serious, tone of voice ,that she knew belonged to Negan, call out to her.”come out, come out, wherever you are”. Ash decided to play it cool and act like she wasn't there. She decided that it was best that the evil man on the other Side of the door didn't know about the sweet little angel that was sleeping In her crisis a few feet away. When Ash heard the three sharp knocks delivered to the door, she knew she had been caught. She knew she couldn't stay with Judith any longer.

“Don't make me come in by fucking force,doll. I heard you. Come out and fucking talk” Negan growled out. He was growing impatient. He knew that the mystery girl was in there. Rick had given it away with his not so subtle glances at the door. The girl must be fucking stupid to ignore his warning if she wasn't coming out already.

Ash sighed heavily. She knew there was no way to get out of this. She just hoped that Judith wouldn't wake up and be discovered by the enemy. After a quick glance at Judith’s sleeping form Ash strode towards the door, calling out a firm “give me a minute and I'll be out”

Rick gave a small sigh of discomfort. He knew that Ash wouldn't have been able to stay in there all day, but he had a least hoped that she would have been smart enough to keep out of Negan's range while he was at Alexandria. Rick , as much as Ash, did not want Negan to have contact with her.

“Atta girl” Ash heard Negan say, he sounded all to happy that she had agreed to come out of the room. Ash didn't like it one bit. “I'm not going to hurt you doll” Negan said with a cocky smirk. He was finally starting to get somewhere with this girl. And he hoped it would end in another wife for him.

Ash scoffed when she heard his comment . Ash fired back with her own “only a blubbering idiot would believe that” she called as she nearly made it to the door. She was pushing her luck by delaying her entry. But she wanted Negan to wait. After all he was nearly a week early. Maybe it would teach him some manners. Ash tensed up when she heard Negan threaten Rick. 

“Careful how you're fucking looking at me, Rick. I'm not keen on killing women. But me I don't have a fucking care in the world about killing. And I am a gentleman, I will make sure Lucille has a Drink when she is thirsty” Negan had an annoyed tone to his threat. Maybe he thought they'd both be more into cooperating rather than disobeying, given their circumstances.

Ash was getting agitated with the way Negan was treating Rick. As if he were nothing more than an abused stray. “Hey, asshole. Stop being such a demeaning bastard to him” Ash said daringly as she exited Judith's room. Ash glanced up at Rick silently communicating with him the his little girl was safe and sound. Ash didn't fail to notice the deep anger and fear in Rick's Eyes. It made Ash uneasy. She had never seen Rick like this before, not once in the year and a half she had been with him and his group.

“woah! Look at this little fucking firecracker. Is she yours Rick?” Negan titled his head looking at Ash. She was much more attractive up close. Big green eyes, high cheekbones and a cute button nose. Negan knew that he needed to have her. No Matter what. He reached out and lifted her chin with his gloved hand. “I like a girl with filthy mouth” Negan winked to further emphasize his point.

Ash couldn't have been more revolted. “get your filthy, murderous hands off me you prick” Ash moved her head away from his hand in a defiant gesture. She sure as hell didn't like Negan's behaviour but a small part of her was attracted to the handsome olds man in front of her. But that was not the point. He was no Rick. He was not the leader that saved her from the horrors of her old group. This was Negan. He was nothing by a horrid murderous man.

“oh, that will not fucking do!” Negan leaned back in his signature little tilt, surveying Ash’s face for any hint of emotion. Finding no remorse Negan grabbed Rick by the collar of his shirt and forced him onto his knees. He looked pointedly at Ash before speaking his next words. “I do not kill women. So Rick the Prick will just have to do” Negan smiled wickedly. 

Ash looked at Negan with an arched brow. She did not expect him to react so outrageously at her outburst. To her it was a childish reaction, a drastic measure to get her to submit. Ash was not the easily swayed. She ask couldn't believe how much he blew things out of proportion. 

Negan forcefully ripped his Beloved bat from Rick's Hands, holding it in a grip so tight his knuckles turned white. “It's a shame that i have to kill him now doll, i can tell you really fucking like him” Negan teased with a smirk.

Ash looked at Negan blankly. “you're really going to kill him for a few truthful words from my mouth? All because I don't know the rules? Don't you think that's but childish?” Ash asked with her eyebrows raised. She was sick of his bullshit. 

“Oh, don't worry doll. You'll know who I am” Negan brought Lucille backwards, ready to deliver the killing blow. Only now did Ash realise that Negan was being serious and that he wasn't about to yank her chain and laugh it off.

Ash wasn't going to let Rick die for a few stupid words that came out of her mouth. She had a right to speak her mind. It was her decision to let the words loose from her vile mouth. Ash glanced down at Rick and saw the fear in his eyes. The fear of leaving behind Judith and Carl. Ash made the stupid move of rushing forward whilst pushing Rick further back behind her. Ash was lucky for the fact that Negan had quick reflexes as his bat stopped barely an inch from her thighs. If he had continued through with the blow, Ash wasn't sure she'd have any legs left. 

“Are you fucking stupid, doll? Does this prick really mean that much to you that'd you'd take a blow to the fucking legs to protect him?” Negan asked with a snarl. He couldn't believe the loyalty of this girl. She was more loyal than some of his saviors.

Ash didn't hesitate before saying her next words “He is not yours to kill, you bastard. He us not dying on my watch. I'd do almost anything for him. If that means taking a blow to the legs for him and never being able to walk again. So be it. He'll be alive , that's all that matters” Ash took a Daring step towards Negan, furthering the distance between him and Rick but unfortunately closing the gap between her and Negan. 

“You say you'd do fucking anything for him? Come back to the sanctuary with me then. Be my wife. You'll be treated like a fucking queen” Negan lowered his face closer to Ash to prove the point. He was trying to get across that he wasn't the bad guy here. He was trying to get her into his territory. Where he wanted her, where he needed her. He would take his time earning her trust but for now he needed to scare her into coming with him. 

“So. What do ya say doll. You wanna be a fucking queen?”


	3. A Big Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash makes a decision

“So. What do ya say doll. You wanna be a fucking queen?”

Ash froze for a minute, analysing Negan’s question before breaking into a hearty laugh. She couldn't believe the audacity of the man before her. Ash was astonished at his stupidity. “Your wife?! Are you actually delusional? What man in any right man would actually think that after killing two of my friends, and threatening my family, that I would actually agree to being their wife? Obviously you aren't in the right state of mind”. Ash glared up at Negan. Being 5’8” Ash was roughly a head shorter than Negan but that didn't deter her. Standing up straight to make herself bigger Ash met Negan's eyes with a harsh glare. She planted the most disgusted look she could manage on her face, while she positioned her body in a way that she could get to Rick in a hurry. 

Ash didn't want to leave Rick. She had been in love with him for as long as she could remember. It may have been one sided but she wasn't going to give up on him easily. Especially not for some bat wielding psycho that wanted to rule by fear. “The answer is no. Negan. Don't kill Rick. Do what you want but I'm not going with you. I'm not doing that to these people. My people. They're my family and I don’t turn my back on family. So why don't you take your shit and leave. You're a week early for fucks sake” Ash was yelling by the time she finished her short little speech. She was incredibly angry. 

Negan looked slightly shocked at her little outburst before his lips curled into a smirk and his eyes steeled over with anger. He licked over his bottom lip before deciding what to do. Negan shook his head slowly, like a parent telling off a child, before growling out his words. “Well someone is gonna have to pay for your filthy mouth and attitude”. He launched forward and hoisted Rick up by his collar, catching Ash off guard. 

Ash didn't even see Negan move until it was too late. Ash yelped out as Negan pushed past her and thundered down the stairs, dragging a semi choking Rick along with him. Once Negan was outside he threw Rick to the ground in front of him before leaning on Lucille. Negan glanced back at Ash to see her standing on the steps of Rick's porch before yelling out so that everyone could hear him . 

“Everyone gather round! Ash has cost one of you your life. She could've watched her mouth and behaved, but no! She acted out. She could've come with me when I gave her the ultimatum. But instead she fucking decided that saving your boy Rick was better than that. Fucking stupid as hell if you ask me. So now it's one of your fucking lives on the table. Since Ash here is as stubborn as fucking shit and would rather me one of you sorry shits die rather than sucking it up and coming back with me”. Negan glanced back Ash to gage her reaction. His eyes trailed up and down her body, taking in her defiant stance. He was going to convince her one way or another.

“Do it then. What are you waiting for?” Ash growled at Negan. Descending the steps and advancing on Negan. She knew that it was probably a bad decision calling Negan’s bluff but what other choice did she have. There was no way in hell that she was going to go with that fucker and she certainly wasn't going to let Rick die or any other member of the community for that matter. Ash had come slightly prepared for the situation to go bad, she couldn't believe she had forgotten about the gun in the waistband of her jeans. But Ash knew it would be bad to reveal it so soon. She needed it to get the upper hand. 

Negan delivered a hard kick to Rick's side, causing him to grunt in pain. “Go on Rick. Tell her to come with me or you're going to die. I can see the way she looks at you. Hell. She's basically fucking spelled it out for you in not so many bloody words. Can't you see it Prick. The girl is practically in fucking love with you”. Negan kicked Rick again. Hard. Before punching him in the face, not giving him a chance to speak up. Negan looked from Rick to glace over at Ash, a wicked smile was present on his face. “Is this what you want doll? Do you want him to suffer for your defiance. Are you that fucking selfish doll?”. His smirk grew wider when he delivered yet another hard punch to Rick's face. On impact Rick's lip split open and blood began to pour out and run down his chin.

Negan was enjoying beating up Rick. But he wasn't enjoying watching the pain overcome Ash’s beautiful face each time he landed a not blow. He was trying to scare her into coming with him. Nothing more , nothing less. He really did feel sorry for Ash, definitely not enough to stop what he was doing however. He needed to give her an example she wouldn't forget. He needed to show the town and his own people that he was a brutal man. He didn't need his saviors knowing that he was weak and desperate for a girl he had just met.

Ash’s own smirk faltered before she grew angry and cried out at Negan in an attempt to get him to stop. “Will you please just fucking stop. What had Rick ever done to you to deserve the torture you are giving him” Ash looked at Negan, her gazed meeting his. “Just stop hurting him. Please” Ash pleaded. She was beginning to feel bad that she was causing Rick this pain, it was fueling her hate for Negan more and more. Ash hated seeing Rick hurt. 

Dire times called for dire measures. Ash made the rash decision to use her gun, quickly reaching behind herself as she gripped the handle before whipping it out and pointing it at Negan. Not failing to notice the saviors immediately pointing their guns at her. Not that Ash cared. “Stop it Negan, or I'll shoot. I don't care if I go down afterwards. It'll be worth taking you out”. Ash took note of how Negan disregarded the fact that she had a gun pointed directly at his chest. In fact, it seemed like he had completely skipped over the fact. Ash watched as his face grew red with anger be for he paces back and forth and bellowed out an angered reply to her previous question.

“What did he do? What did he fucking do!?” Negan tightened his grip on Lucille, knuckles white, showing how true my enraged he was. “He killed thirty of my fucking men in their sleep. Thirty of my good fucking men. Some of those men had fucking families. He killed thirty of my men in cold blood. They were un-fucking-armed. It's not like they were conscious and could have fucking defended themselves. They were a-fucking-sleep” Negan's voice cracked on his last sentence from the amount of yelling he had done. He was beyond angry, he was livid. If he were a dog he would have been snarling and foaming at the mouth by now.

Ash was really pushing his buttons now. Negan was almost desperate for her to see that he wasn't the one who was the monster here. If anyone was a monster it was her beloved boy Rick. “Come with me and I'll leave him alone. Hell. I'll even put off my pickups for a week if it'll make you happy” Negan took a cautious step closer to Ash, close enough to be able to speak the next words so no one else would hear “I promise you that you won't regret it. You'll be a fucking queen”.

It was a drastic change in personality that almost threw Ash off kilter. Almost. “When will you get it through your thick arse skull. I AM NOT FUCKING GOING WITH YOU!”. Ash was tired of Negan's bullshit attitude and his insistent thought of her going with him. “So what if he killed your men in their sleep. How many people have you killed for no reason. Hell. You killed two of our friends, our family, just because you had some stupid game for vengeance. It's not right. None of it is. It's in the past now. Get over it. Didn't anyone ever teach you that two wrongs don't make a right?”. Ash was sick of him not getting the point and leaving her alone.

“If you're not going to leave him alone then it looks like this is going to have to go another way then” Ash said with a sigh as she turned the gun one herself, pressing it hard against her temple. She hoped that this would finally get the message through to Negan. She wasn't leaving this place alive. She wouldn't be going with him. “Just leave Negan. The least you could Do is fuck off and come back she you said you would. We weren't even fucking ready for you because apparently you are an impatient bastard who doesn't have manners or common curiosity. So why don't you leave now and come back when you are expected”. Ash pushed the gun harder against her temple. She prayed that negan wouldn't call her bluff on her actions. All Ash wanted was to get the point across. She hadn't wanted anyone to get hurt.

Negan let out a muffled growl and backed off. He looked Ash dead in the eye and said “Fine. You are better off alive to me than dead. If you're dead, then how will I get my fucking shit” Negan glared down at Rick with an angry snarl. “Today is your lucky fucking day prick. You're lucky your girl pulled through. You're Damn lucky she is Loyal to you. I can't see why. you're also damn lucky i have a soft spot for her”. With that being said Negan delivered one last kick to Rick's side before stalking his way towards Ash. “Next time i will not take no for a fucking answer” he winked at Ash “Goodbye, doll-face”.

Ash just rolled her eyes at his futile attempt to make everything better. He wasn't pretending as if he hadn't just bet up Rick in front of her because he was a selfish prick. “Just fuck off Negan. Get the fuck out of here” Ash growled at him. 

As Negan began walking away, Ash rushed over to Rick to help him up. “I'm so sorry Rick. I just couldn't have you dying on this community. But then I let you get beaten up all because I was too selfish to leave this place and abandon you all”. Rick groaned in pain and Ash began to feel even worse. “I am so so sorry Rick. This I shall my fault. I truly am sorry. I didn't want this to happen. I'm sorry” Ash looked down, Ashamed.

“No, Ash. You did what you felt was right. I should've just hidden you better” Rick groaned as he shakily stood up and grasped his side in pain. Ash reached out and helped Rick up the steps to his house and placed him down on his couch.

“I can only be hidden as best as I hide, Rick. You did the best that you could. I was protecting Judith and I'm sorry that you had to go through all that shit because of that asshole. I should've just sucked it up and gone with him. Saved you the pain of this beating”. Ash looked down with tears in her eyes, a defeated look dancing across her features.   
Rick reached out to grab Ash’s shoulder to get her attention.

“No, Ash. We did this to ourselves. This wasn't your fault. And you will not being going with him. No matter how much he beats me down. You will not be going”. Rick was annoyed at Ash for blanking herself. He was as much at fault, if not more, than she was. “This is not your fault Ash. You didn't help kill those men. That was all my decision”. Rick didn't need Ash blaming herself for her rightful decision and his consequential beating for it. Rick began to think that maybe Negan was right on one thing, not that he'd ever admit that outloud. Maybe Ash did have feelings for him.

Ash got to work on cleaning up Rick's split lip and helping him ice his bruised ribs. Rick was sitting, half slumped, on the couch with Ash sitting on the coffee table. “I'm sorry Rick, I really am. It was stupid of me to let my mouth ran off like that. You don't deserve being a punching bag because of some idiots big ass ego”  
Rick chuckled at Ash’s comment, causing her to smile, only for it to fall again and be replaced with a look of guilt when he groaned in pain. “Look, Ash. I could have stopped him but I didn't. I chose to keep you both safe. It's because I care about you”

Ash looked up at Rick, eyes wide in surprise. She released a small sound of shock before blushing from embarrassment. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Maybe she had picked it up wrong, or maybe she was imagining it. Did he really just say that he cared about her. And maybe in the way that she cared about him. Or maybe it was like the way he cared about Carl and Judith. Like family. Maybe she was reading too much into it because of her love for him. 

Ash looked at Rick, a hopeful look in her eyes. She was trying to determine the exact way he cared about her. Ash decided to take a leap of faith and lay her feelings out on the table, deciding that if nothing happened she could at least put her feelings in the ‘fuck-it-bucket' and be done with it. “Look, Rick. I'm just going to come out and say it. Negan was right. I do having feelings for you. I have for a while now” 

Ash hoped that she hadn't blew her chances of friendship with Rick. But she knew she had to get the feelings off her chest at some point. “It's okay if you don't feel the same way Rick. I understand that you might not f...” Ash’s sentence was promptly cut short by a pair of lips on her own. Rick's lips. Ash didn't know what was happening. She thought that she may have been dreaming. Cause Being able to finally be kissing Rick was definitely a dream come true.


	4. A Surprise Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan comes a knocking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: swearing, bit of kissing?. Here’s the fourth chapter. I hope you all enjoy reading. This chapter was interesting to write. But fun anyhow. Please do not be shy in telling me what you think of the chapter)

“Just fuck off Negan. Get the fuck out of here”

Negan was seething by the time he got into his truck. He couldn't believe that balls Ash had to make such a scene like that. It was undeniably attractive to him and made him want Ash even more. He had to have her. He almost desperately needed her. He found himself thinking that he would give up any-fucking-thing for her. Even his damn wives, and he didn't even know why. It pissed him off to no end. Negan figured that all he needed was a good fuck when he got home , to clear his mind of Ash. He thought that Sherry would be good to blow off some steam.

Negan shook his head. Ridding himself of his thoughts. He glared out the window of the truck, trying to focus his mind on thinking about anything but the infuriating girl. After reaching the sanctuary and calling for Sherry he made quick work of fucking her. Drilling his frustration into her. But while he was fucking her all he could picture was Ash beneath him, himself buried in her and giving her the time of her life. After the fuck he hurriedly sent Sherry away, only to begin pacing around his room.

He occurred to Negan, as he poured his second glass of whiskey and knocked it back, that a good fuck was not what he needed after all. It has my taken his mind off of Ash at all. If anything it made him realise that he needed her more than he cared to admit. He didn't know why he couldn't get is usually occupied mind to think about something else. He wanted to make her his. 

Ash was feisty and stubborn, something Negan admired about her. The fact that she was hot as hell didn't make liking her any easier. For the first time on his hollow life since the apocalypse had started Negan found himself being attracted to a girl for her personality, not for her looks like he did with his wives. He couldn't seem to shake her from his head. It annoyed him. 

Negan poured himself yet another drink before deciding rather suddenly that he would sneak back to Alexandria in a few hours to see Ash. To try and convince her that he wasn't the bad guy here, he was just protecting his people. 

Negan was nervous for the first time in as many years as he could count. He was used to being the cocksure, fearless leader that was always certain and aware of why he was doing what he was doing. Now he was feeling uneasy. He was extremely nervous, fearful and unsure of why Ash had such a big effect on him. He hadn't felt like this since Lucille. 

Negan felt like a stupid love sick teenage boy who was trying to get the attention of the girl who had captured his heart. In a way, he was. He didn't feel like the leader of the saviours and the sanctuary, the one who killed people with his beloved Lucille. All Negan knew was that his mission was to see Ash, convince her that he wasn't as bad as he seemed. He needed to change the way that she looked at him.

As dusk approached Negan prepared one of the black pickup trucks before heading off in the direction of Alexandria. He only alerted Simon of his little trip as to allow his right hand to be in charge and run things while he was gone. Once Negan reached the township, parking the truck a few feet from the gate, he walked up and announced himself. He didn't want to have to kill someone to have to get in, shrinking his small chances of ever getting Ash and claiming her as his own. Negan was let in without any problems, something he was grateful for.

Negan let out a small chuckle when he saw the gate guard flinch at the sight of him, good, he feared him. Now he just had to make Ash’s perspective of him change for the better. Negan continued chuckling away to himself while strolling towards Ricks house. When Negan reached Rick's house he could see the silhouette of two people kissing, illuminated by the lights of the house. Negan's grip on Lucille tightened considerably, almost to tight for himself to handle. Negan knocked Lucille against the wood of Rick's door, knocking so hard that some of the paint came off onto the sharp metal barbs of Lucille.

What Ash didn't know was that even though she hadn't said yes and gone back home with Negan, she was still his, and he did not like sharing. At least not with someone like Rick. Negan grew angrier “Ash” he bellowed, not caring if he woke up sleeping members of the community or drew attention to himself. “You better not be doing what I fucking think you are doing”his voice came out as a cold harsh growl. He was letting his emotions get the better of him, but Negan didn't care. Ash was his, or at least she would be soon.

\-------------

Ash and Rick pulled apart abruptly. It was only then that Ash noticed that sometime during their kissing fest Rick had moved her on his lap and that she was now straddling him. Ash let out a frustrated sigh before speaking, “Please for the love of god tell me that I imagined that Negan was knocking on your door just then, Rick” she muttered against against Rick's neck as she placed small kisses here and there. A smile graced her face when she heard Rick let out a soft groan. 

“I would say that you imagined it and call you crazy, but I unfortunately heard Negan too. And I doubt that we are both that crazy to imagine that” Rick joked with Ash, groaning out when she moved in his lap and got up. Rick got angry with the fact that Negan had shown up precisely the moment that Ash had confessed her feelings to him. They had finally been able to celebrate the fact that they reciprocated each others feelings and it had been ruined.

“What the hell is he even doing here? I thought he wouldn't be back until the end of the week like we agreed upon.” Ash asked with an angry snarl Ion her face  
“Who knows? But it probably best to not annoy him now” Rick said while looking pointedly at Ash. Although she paid him no mind as he watched her stroll over to the door and swing it open with considerable force. Glaring at Negan no doubt. Rick just groaned and lent back on the couch. Resting his sore body.

“For the love of fucking God. What the bloody hell are you doing here you bastard” Ash was quick to say. Beating Negan so that she could have the first word. Negan looked absolutely furious. “And what's with the grumpy face, did someone eat your cereal? Why can you just go and be at your own home!” Ash all but yelled at him. She had pointed at his face and waved her finger round gesturing to his ‘grumpy face’ earning a deep scowl from Negan.

“I know you don't fucking know this but I'm here for you, doll. I told you I wouldn't take no for a fucking answer” Negan's voice went from a soft tone to a low growl by the time he had finished his sentence. He wasted no time in pushing past Ash and walking into the room, glaring harshly at Rick as he spoke his next words “So. She is yours then, prick. It's a Damn shame that she won't be any longer. I'll be fucking taking her home with me” 

Ash watched as Negan took a seat in front of Rick, on the coffee table, seemingly sizing him up. He continued to glare harshly at Rick. Ash could tell by the look on Rick's face that he was angry, but in comparison to Negan, Rick looked like a puppy. Ash’ gaze deviated to Negan when she heard him clear his throat, obviously trying to gain her attention.

“Why him, doll? Why not me? I’m god damn sure i can please you so much fucking better than this prick” Negan's words came out slightly muffled at the end due to him running his hand over his beard.

Ash scoffed, the bloody nerve of this man, Ash grew annoyed at Negan. “Would you just fuck off. No means no, Negan. Get it through your thick fucking head. I. Don't. Want. You. You're and egotistical pig who's only in it for the for a power play. I'm just a pawn in your game. Rick saved me. He helped me. He treated me like one of his own from day one, even when he didn't need too. My loyalty lies with him. So get the fuck out” Ash's voice was nearing a yell by the end of speech. She pointed at the poor to emphasize her last statement. 

Ash was seriously about not leaving. Why couldn't Negan see that. Ash was beyond livid at his cocky attitude and cocksure-ness and his gaul to call Rick a prick in her presence and expect her to just run over to him and go back to his place with him. Her eyes met Negan's in a fierce glare “And there is no way in hell that I will be going anywhere with you. So would you just piss off” Negan chuckled at her comment, which only served to fuel Ash's hatred for him. 

“Why are you being so fucking stubborn? I saw the way you looked at me. I'm a fucking catch” he had the audacity to wink at her while running a hand through his hair to slick it back. He turned his gaze onto Rick “Rick, you wouldn't mind sharing would you?” His tongue came out to lick over his bottom lip before he sucked in some air “I usually don't like sharing, but for her I'll let it slide” Negan finished with a dark, humorless chuckle. 

Ash realised that Negan was being dead serious. She was absolutely appalled by the idea, what was wrong with this man. Ash walked closer to Rick and stood behind the couch that he sat on, dropping a hand to his shoulder in comfort. “Negan I swear to God. You are all ego. Nothing else. All you care about is yourself. You wanna know the difference been you and Rick? He actually cares for me. Not like you care about getting the girl from the other side as a weapon or a ploy. I am not some object that can be taken and I am certainly not a whore that can be shared around. I hate to break it to you, but you are definitely a catch. So why don't you do us a big favour and leave. And don't don't let the door hit you on the way out” Ash growled out. She couldn't believe how vulgar be could be. That egotistical asshole. Negan didn't even move an inch.

“Ash, baby come the fuck on. You and I both know that you'll eventually come to your sense and pick me” Negan stood up and walked around the couch to invade Ash’s personal space and brushed a strand of hair out of face. “I care about my people doll” He licked his lips before he patted her on her shoulder. Ash flinched away from his touch so Negan let go of her. His tried not to let his face show any emotion but he knew he had failed. It had hurt that she had flinched away from him. “Soon doll, fucking soon” he whispered before he walked away, grip tight on Lucille, and left out the door, hearing Ash shout out something about him being bit on his way back home. He was getting tired of this shit. He had to come up with a way to show Ash that he wasn't the bad guy here. She was such a Damn beautiful badass that he needed her on his side, she also seemed like the type who would be able to handle her own in a fight. “God damn that girl” he muttered angrily to himself as he climbed up and into his truck before relaying the message to Simon that he was on his way back. Before driving off in frustration. 

Ash was relieved when Negan had finally left. She let out a wobbly breath, out of relief or fear she did not know. Maybe it was the fear that Negan would walk back down the street and bash either her or Rick's head in. Ash tried to act tall and tough but as soon as she shut the door to the house, after giving a quick glance down the street to ensure that Negan was still walking away, and turned to look at Rick she could feel tears brimming in her eyes. Rick stood from the couch, not at all that gracefully due to his injuries, and pulled Ash into a tight hug. Ash began to shake as she cried in his arms. Ash hated being weak, but Rick made her feel while she was standing there in his arms. “Don't let him take me Rick. Please don't let that bastard win” Ash mumbled through her tears. She didn't want to lose Rick, or for Rick to lose her. She didn't know how she would cope without him.

“I'm not going to let him take you. You belong here with us. With me. You're not going anywhere with him” Rick was clearly annoyed by Negan's Futile attempts at st walk his girl. He had just managed to confess his feelings to her and he wasn't about to give her up. 

“Thank you Rick” Ash sniffled and shuffled backwards out of his arms. “I'm going to go on and head home. I'll see you tomorrow” Ash tried to make a quick getaway out the door, stopping short when Rick grasped her wrist lightly in his hand. Ash turned around and took note of the worry etched into Rick's handsome face.

“Why don't you stay here tonight? I’d feel much better knowing that you're under my roof and safe. You can have the spare room. You don't have to stay in with me” Rick’s cheeks grew red at the last part of sentence. He did want Ash safe. But he would like it better if she was in his arms. But he didn't want to pressure her into anything. 

Ash looked up at Rick, thankful and mildly surprised. She nodded her head in agreement before following Rick up the stair, first checking Ion Judith to make sure she was asleep and then on Carl. Both children were sleeping soundly, something that made Ash smile broadly. Ash walked across into Rick's room, blushing at the dirty thoughts running through her head. She stripped of her jeans and climbed under the covers beside Rick who was already in bed. Ash sighed contentedly when Rick pulled her into his arms and nuzzled his nose against the side of her neck, planting a small kiss before saying goodnight. Rick never once let go of Ash as she fell asleep, peacefully for the first time in a long time.


	5. Big Bad Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan takes things into his own hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> swearing, violence, unwanted touching (?)  
> (A/N: Here's the fifth chapter. (Sorry its so late!). I hope you all enjoy reading. This chapter was weird to write in some parts. Please do not be shy in telling me what you think of the chapter.)

Almost a week had passed since Negan had last seen Ash. He couldn't get the damn girl out of his head, it was like she was some ghost haunting his fucking mind. Negan hated the fact that he was so enamored by this seemingly normal, albeit strong, girl. She plagued his thoughts every waking minute and even in his dream he still saw her face. Winning her over was the one thing on his mind as he set off that morning to Alexandria.

Negan and his right hand man, Simon, rolled up to the gate Alexandria, early in the day. The day that he was originally supposed to arrive on. Negan looked down at the box by his feet and chuckled “Well, Well, Well. Looks like Christmas has come fucking early” Negan hoped that Ash would be around to see his gesture of good faith and be able to see that he wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be. They barely waited a minute before the front gate opened so Simon could drive the truck through, stopping not far from the gate itself. 

Negan climbed out of the truck, grabbing the box from his feet on the way, before walking a few feet in front of the truck and placing the box down. He held his arm out at, Simon who handed him Lucille, before he propped himself against his trusty bat. Negan swept his eyes over the ever growing crowd, looking for the blasted girl who plagued him. Negan didn't have to look long before he spotted Ash. She was cuddled into the prick’s side with his arm wrapped around her waist. He clenched his jaw in anger, and what may be suspected as jealousy. 

Ash gave Negan a cocky smirk. Still, her eyes retained an unforgettable anger, obviously Ash was still pissed at him. “Wow. Surprise sur-fucking-surprise. You're actually here when you said you would be. Wow Negan. Clap clap for you. No more late night sneaking around then aye?” Ash watched on in amusement as Negan face grew stone cold with anger. Her face no doubt showed the amusement she was feeling. She was pushing his button, she knew it, but she wasn't going to stop. It was hilarious to watch him get so angry over nothing.

Negan just smirk and walked closer to her, leaning in slightly, arms spread out in a wide gesture. “ I brought you guys a fucking present. And this time I'm not collecting” he smiled before gesturing to the box that was halfway between them both. Negan was seething with jealousy at how happy Ash seemed with Rick, he just hoped that his face didn't convey that particular part of information. Negan could feel Simon standing slightly behind him, ready to react if anything went sideways. Just what he expected from his right hand man. 

“I'm keeping my word from now on. No more fucking surprises” He said smugly. He wanted to know what Ash’s reaction would be. Would she be grateful for his good deed. Negan watched Ash’s face contort before she spoke up.

“We don't want your fucking gift, Negan. We don't need anything from you. You're a fucking prick. Thinking you can barge in here like you own the place, trying to give us a gift to warm us up to you. Well guess what. You killed two of our people, our family. Nothing you ever do will fix that. Especially not some little gift out of the goodness of your cold dead heart”

Negan watched Ash’s face grow redder and redder by the second. He couldn't fucking believe it. Not only did she look angry, she looked utterly amused. That just served to piss him off further and put him in a sour mood. Before he could speak however. Ash bet him to it,

“And if your not here to fucking collect your shit. Then why are you even here at all Negan? Too pathetic to do anything. You're like a fucking stray dog that's been fed once but keeps coming back for more” Ash snarled at him. She didn't care how angry he got. She was taking her anger out on him. He was the cause of it after all. Ash lifted her finger and pointed over a, “And what's pornstache doing here? Is he your big bad bodyguard? Does little Negan need a bodyguard. Awww. Not so tough now are we?” Ash made a little pointing face at him. Clearly mocking him.

Negan had finally had enough of Ash’s back chat and attitude, he decided it would be best if it was dealt with now. Negan kicked the box over towards Rick, before advancing on Ash, taking advantage of the fact that she had stepped away from Rick while she was yelling at him. Negan grabbed her arm tightly and jerked her towards him, he wasn't going to be gentle with her when she had just spoken like that. He was tired of her not listening and he had to find a way to stop it. Even if it made him out as the bad guy again, he could always fix it later.

Negan spoke loud enough for everyone to hear him, “This is Simon, he's my right hand man. It's just him and me today. But since Ash decided to think that she's big and bad and trying to act fucking cute. I'll be taking her for a little trip. Simon w/o be in charge while I'm gone” with that being said, Negan nodded towards the aforementioned man. He dragged Ash towards his truck, not all to gently. He was going to teach her a lesson, he hoped this would fix the problem. He needed her to know that she was his, not Rick's. He wanted her for himself and he wasn't about to let let forget it. 

Negan to see Ash into the passenger seat before climbing into the driver side, looking over at Rick with a smirk before stating “Maybe we'll be back. Maybe we won't. It's all up to your girl now Rick”. He started the truck and threw it in gear, not wasting any time as he thundered out of Alexandria and out onto the deserted roads.

\---------

Ash couldn't believe how petty he was being. First he comes on the day of pick up just to drop off a gift, and then he decides to steal her away from Rick because he gets upset. If Ash didn't know any better she would think he was bipolar. She couldn't understand how a grown man could be so childish.

“Let me go you fucking asshole. I don't want to go with your pathetic ass. Let me go!” Ash pushed on the door handle only to find that it was kiddy locked from the outside. Ash scoffed. “Wow. How petty Negan. Having to put a child lock on the door boy so big and tough now are we?” Ash was growling her words through gritted teeth. She was sick of Negan's possessive shit. She wasn't even his, as much as he tried to claim that she was. 

Ash heard Negan start up the truck and was quick to call out to Rick, “Rick, baby. Don't open that fucking gift, it's not worth it. And don't let pornstache fuck anything up. Thanks” Ash added more fuel to Negan's fire by blowing a kiss at Rick as Negan drove out of Alexandria, going much faster than he should have. Ash leaned over to growl into Negan's ear. “You will be bring me back to Rick, asshole. That or you'll find yourself one penis short of a man. Then you'll really see how much of a catch you are” she hated Negan with every fibre of her being.

Negan seemed to drive for ages, and Ash was getting more annoyed by the second. She was quietly mulling over the different ways she'd be able to kill him in the truck before he spoke, and brought her out of her murderous thoughts. 

“You’ve got some fucking mouth on you doll. Thinking you can speak to me the way you just did” Negan growled out angrily before pulling Ash onto his lap, face down and grabbed her ass. Ash moved to get up but Negan pushed her down, pressing her cheek roughly into the leather of the seat. “You are going to fucking count or we are going to start over” Negan chuckled darkly 

Ash seen movement out of the corner of her eye before she felt a sharp slap to her ass. Ash jumped in shock, and in slight disgust. She hadn't expected this to be what was happening, but she should've guessed with it being Negan and all. “You have one twisted as fuck mind you perv. Did you really think this was going to make me like you, this just adds to the reasons why I hate you. Did you think that I was some horny teenage girl who was going to turned on my this shit. Oh, honey. You are sorely mistaken”

Ash was absolutely disgusted with Negan's behaviour. She couldn't even begin to imagine what was going through his mind for him to think that this stunt would actually get her on his side. She couldn't think of anything worse than him in this moment. “You're absolutely revolting, you know that, right? Trying to win my affections by hurting me ain't going to cut it boy-o.” Ash growled out at Negan. She wanted to prove a point to him.

“Here are some reasons to why Rick is forever going to win out over you. Number one, he cares. Not how you only care about getting another pawn in your game. He genuinely cares. Number two, he saved me from a lot of bad shit. He stopped the endless pain. He cares enough to actually listen to me and respect my wishes. He doesn't punish me if I cuss him out. Number three, he is handsome as hell. And i'm a sucker for those blue eyes” Ash paused a moment to catch her breath. It was getting hard to breathe lying across his knees with them pushed into her stomach and chest.

Ash decided to add more action to insult. “Reasons to why you'll always lose to Rick. You've hurt me, you’ve killed members of my family and only caused me pain. You're doing this whole thing for the wrong reasons. I wouldn't have touched you with a nine foot pole in the old world, why would I touch you now? You're a murdering, self centred bastard who thinks he is king of the fucking world. You need a reality check mister” Ash finished her rant, breathing heavily through her nose and shaking with anger.  
All Ash got in response to her rant was another sharp slap to her ass and a chuckle from Negan. Ash heard movement coming from Negan before her mouth was gagged with something she could only pressure was his scarf.

Negan laughed against her before he patted her on her head. “That's fucking better. Don't you think, doll? I swear you never fucking shut up”

Ash could tell that Negan was enjoying this way too much. She could hear it in his voice, she on the was not enjoying this experience at all. Ash tried to yell at Negan to ‘take this fucking scarf out of my mouth’ but all it came out as was a muffled jumble of words. Almost unrecognizable to Ash’s own ears. Ash wiggled around in Negan's lap,trying to sit up and unpin her hands, only to be met with a low groan from Negan. ‘Shit' Ash thought ‘this fucking perv is actually turned on right now’.

Ash scoffed out loud, as best she could, thinking about how Negan thought that he was doing a good deed right now. As Ash moved again she managed to get her hands free from under her body. Grabbing the scarf harshly, she ripped it from her mouth and threw it across to the other side of the truck. Out of reach of Negan and herself. Ash quickly scrambled from Negan's lap and sat across the truck from him, trying to put as much distance between them as possible, before rounding on him and growling.

“Take your fucking gift back you prick. We don't need your stupid shit. Take. It . Back.” Ash hoped that Negan would finally get the message and understand that she was not messing around. Instead Ash watched as Negan picked up his radio before speaking into it.

“Simon, stay the night. Im taking Ash here back to the sanctuary. It seems she needs a timeout” His tongue came out to lick across his bottom lip before he ran a hand through his hair out of frustration. When Simon's short reply of “Yes, Sir” Negan readjusted himself and pushed the truck faster. He gaze turned sour as he glanced down at her. “Guess what?” he asked rhetorically “You've just earned yourself a lovely cell at my home” He said with a smirk. 

Ash didn't think before saying her next words, “Anywhere I don't have to see your face and hear your stupid voice is the best place for me to be” She said in an angry voice. She was already sick and tired of being pushed and abused because he was a control freak. “Oh, and tell pornstache to keep his hands off my shit, would you” Ash glared over at Negan, snapping at him. God she hates that man. 

Negan gave a hum of disapproval and continued speeding towards the sanctuary. He was quite, the only sounds that could be heard in the cab of the truck was his laboured breaths of anger. Along with the incessant nervous tapping of Ash’s fingers against the panel of the door. When the finally arrived at the sanctuary they were let in without a fuss, something that didn't surprise Ash in the slightest. When the truck pulled to an abrupt stop Negan wasted no time in climbing out , loudly slamming his door, and storming around to Ash’s side . 

Ash watched as Negan's face grew angrier and then a look of well controlled and hidden rage when he yanked her door open, roughly yanking her out of truck and towards a giant building. When they arrived at a set of identical concrete cells, Negan wasted no time in throwing Ash into the cell, slamming the door shut tightly effectively cutting off any words that Ash would have no doubt yelled at him.

Negan stormed off towards his room and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He wasted little time in downing it and pouring himself another, this time instead of knocking it back, he walked over to his couch and sat down. Nursing his glass of whiskey and mulling over what to do with Ash.


	6. Fool Me Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan tries to fool Rick in the worst way possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: swearing, violence
> 
> (A/N: Here's the sixth chapter. I hope you all enjoy reading. This chapter was both fun and hard to write. Please do not be shy in telling me what you think of the chapter.)

Ash was beginning to grow bored staring at the wall to her blackened cell, the only light was sparse as it filtered through the small gap under the door.Negan’s stupid game was officially the most boring thing to her and she hated it. “Hey, Asshole” Ash shouted, not caring if Negan wasn’t even outside her cell but silently hoping he was. “Let me out of this dark, damp bullshit hole would you. I promise to behave. Maybe. Actually that's a terrible promise to make cause i know that i won’t. Come on Negan, don’t be such a sook. Face me head on” Ash yelled louder as she banged on her cell door. She was pissed off, immensely so. She was out for blood, not that she would be getting to shed any in this little hellhole of hers.

Negan hummed to himself, keeping quiet enough so that Ash wouldn't know that he was there. He was enjoying listening to her bitch and moan. And he was absolutely loving this game. He knew it wouldn't be long until she broke now, considering she was already practically begging to be let out after only five hours in the cell. Negan chucked to himself in amusement as he walked away from her cell, swinging Lucille jovially as he went.

Ash knew it wouldn't be long until Negan became pissed at her again. It would happen sooner or later. Probably sooner if she was being honest with herself. She was surprised that Negan wasn't already telling her to ‘shut the fuck up’ or something along those lines. Ash wasn't going to give up that easily. All she wanted was to get back to Rick. To Judith and Carl. To be happy at home. But she couldn't. All because Negan was being a possessive pain in the ass. 

Another few hours passed, Or at least, what Ash presumed was a few hours. Ash was growing more and more irritated as time passed and she was still stuck in the black hole of a cell. “Negan, Seriously. Open this fucking door you fuckwit. Honestly mate I ain't going to break anytime soon if that's what you think.” Ash huffed . She was so bored that she was actually considering trying to dig her way out of her cell with her fingernails.

Ash decided she had more words for Negan to hear, “I'm not some pathetic little girls who's going to beg. So how about you lighten the fuck up, you grumpy ass shit, and let me out? Because this is definitely not helping your whole ‘Ash, you are going to choose me over Rick in the end’ speech thingy” Ash said with a huff. She had tried to mock Negan's voice at the end but had failed miserably

\---------------

Meanwhile at Alexandra Rick was growing extremely pissed off. He glared harshly at Simon, hating the stupid smile the man always seemed to be wearing. “She better not come back battered and bruised. Because if she does, I won't be responsible for what will happen” Rick threatened. He threw a cold stare at Simon, trying to further emphasize his words. 

Rick was sick and tired of his people , more importantly Ash, being pushed around like children's toys by Negan. Like they were all disposable parts that could be chop and changed whenever he felt like it. His hatred was even worse towards Negan now that the man had taken Ash from him. 

Simon just smirked at Rick before saying, “I hate to burst your precious little bubble Ricky boy, but Ash is probably fucking Negan as we speak”. Simon turned and walked past Rick, patting him on the shoulder roughly before telling him “ You might as well go and worry your head off in you own house Rick. Right now, I'm going to find myself a nice place to lay my head as Ash won't be back tonight, if at all”. He limbered off down the street before walking up to a nicely kept house. He stood up on the porch and looked back down the road at Rick.

Rich flinched when he saw what house Simon had picked to stay in. That was Ash’s house. “Ash wouldn't do that to us, to me. She ain't like that, she's loyal to a fault”. Rick called out after Simon, trailing slightly behind him on the street. 

Rick knew what Ash was like. He knew how loyal she really was and what Ash was like. There was no way in hell that Ash would fall for a man like Negan. Rick knew, deep down in his heart, that without a shadow of a doubt Ash would be home in the morning.

“Keep telling yourself that, Ricky boy. Whatever helps you sleep at night. Simon winked at Rick before turning and walking into the house he had chosen, chuckling away to himself. He knew that Negan wouldn't be bringing Ash back. He had claimed Ash as his own and nothing was going to stand in his way. Simon also knew that this would add more fuel to the already raging fire of hate that Rick held towards Negan. He had to keep an eye on Rick and make sure that he wouldn't do anything stupid or out of tune.  
Simon ransacked the fridge in the house, surprised in finding a few home brewed beers. He grabbed them quickly before moving over to sit on the couch, relaxing for a while. It wasn't often that he got some peace and quiet when at the sanctuary so he was definitely going to soak it up while he could.

Rick was getting more and more worried as the hours passed and Ash still hadn't been returned to him. It had been nearly 7 hours since Negan had snatched her up and taken her with him, he was beginning to get antsy now. Rick decided to go and see Simon and try getting Ash back.

Simon was woken from his peaceful nap when the door to his temporary house slammed open and an angry Rick came storming in. “Something the matter, Ricky boy” he asked nonchalantly while re-sheathing his knife. He had a rough idea as to why Rick would be storming in and interrupting his nap. He flashed Rick a wide smile, something that was off putting, even to the toughest of men. 

“Would you just piss off” Rick growled at Simon while hardening his face into a harsh glare. “Tell Negan to bring Ash back and I'll do anything he wants” 

Simon chuckled. It looked like the prick had finally taken to begging for his girl back. Simon walked to grab his radio from where he had left it up on the kitchen bench, pushing the button to engage the channel before speaking through to Negan, “Boss, Rick said that he'll do anything to have his precious little Ash back”.Simon waited a few minutes for Negan to reply, having a glaring contest with Rick before the boss man's voice broke their ‘glare off’. 

“Fuck yeah he does. But listen Rick, she doesn't want to come back to you”. The following sounds that came through the receiver were a serious of high pitched female moans and a few grunts from Negan before the line went dead. 

Simon turned to look at Rick, a smug smile gracing his lips, “I told you Rick. She doesn't want you anymore. She sounds pretty fucking happy with Negan” Simon chuckled darkly before glancing at Rick, surveying his reaction. He looked to be on breaking point. Good. That's exactly the reaction Negan would be looking for.   
Simon had a good feeling that Ash would still be locked up tightly in her cell, sulking away by herself, while Negan used Sherry or Amber to be bait for Rick's emotions, not that Rick would know any different. 

Rick was at breaking point. He wanted to believe that it wasn't Ash, he really did. He loved her, he trusted her. It was Negan he didn't trust. Ash wouldn't voluntarily sleep with someone like him and he knew that. There was no way that was Negan, unless he was raping her. That thought alone angered Rick beyond belief. “Simon. Turn the fucking radio back on and tell Negan that I know it wasn't Ash that he was fucking. She wouldn't wouldn't sleep with someone like him of her own free will. She hates people like him. She has her reasons to”

Simon just looked at Rick and shook his head, “No can do, Ricky boy. Negan only has time for fucking his new wife right now” Simon said who i walking towards Rick and pushing him out the door. “How about you fucking knock the next time you decide to come on round. I could've been doing all kinds of nasty things. Where are your manners Rick?” Simon said with a grin be off slamming the door in Rick's face, silencing him, before he locked the door and headed upstairs to find a bed to sleep in. It was getting late now, it was already dark out.

\---------------

Negan was thoroughly satisfied after fucking his favourite wife, Sherry, and proving a point to Rick. Making a display that he hoped would be believable, he needed to drive a wedge between Rick and Ash if he was to win her over. As Negan walked down the cell block he heard Ash growling out from within her cell.

“Negan you little bitch, let me out. I dare you. Because when you do, you better be prepared for what's coming. Because I'm going to rip off your fucking arms and then shove them so far up your ass that you'll be able to tickle your tonsils and then I'm going to cut off your iddy biddy dick and it to your chin. Then I'll cut off your balls and staple them to your forehead.” Ash made a little laughing scoff before continuing.

“Oh, wait. That would imply that you actually had a pair. Whoops my bad. You obviously don't because otherwise you'd come in here and face me. You fucking wimpy bitch” Ash knew that she was barking up the wrong tree with her insults but she really didn't care anymore. She wanted Negan to break before she did, and she damn well knew that that was going to happen. 

Negan yanked the door to Ash’s cell open quickly. Ash thought she had finally won. “Guess what doll? Your boy Rick doesn't want you anymore. Apparently he didn't even want you at fucking all” He said with a smug smirk as he circled Ash, like a predator would its prey. He would hoping this tactic would work, pitting them against each other and watch them grow to hate the other. Negan knew that Simon would be doing his bit and playing along back at Alexandria. 

Ash glared at Negan, locking eyes with him, “Fuck off Negan. Do you really think I'm that stupid. Heck, you might as well be for thinking that was going to work. Anyway where is your big bad bat at?” Ash gestured towards Negan's usually occupied hand.

‘shit' he thought. He'd been in such a rush to get down here that he'd forgotten his best girl. ‘what an idiot. Getting all wrapped up in the new girl’ Negan chastised himself before level Ash with a steely gaze.

Ash continued on with her torture, her mind working in overdrive and her old skills coming back. “And why in the fuck is it named. It's an inanimate object pal, it's not alive. It doesn't have feeling” Ash paused for a moment, watching as a muscle ticked in Negan's jaw. ‘Bingo’ she thought. “Unless it was once alive. In the shape of a person? A lover maybe? Or someone more important. Like a wife”. Ash was not prepared for what happened next. One minute Negan was standing a few feet in front of her, the next she was clutching her cheek in pain and being caged in by his arms against the wall of either side of her head. Him growling like a bloody thirsty hound.

“Don’t you ever fucking speak about her again. You got that. Or I'll fucking kill you myself” Negan's Body shook with so much rage he thought he was going to explode. Negan loved his late wife more than anything. Hell, he'd named his bat in tribute of her. Ash herself held some similar attributes that Lucille once had. They were both smart, witty and confident people who both had the ‘Take no shit’ attitude. That's what Negan came to realise attracted him to Ash in the first place. 

Negan couldn't stand to look at Ash any longer. Whether it be from the look of pure pain and shock crossing her face after he'd laid a hand on her, or the fact that she'd figured him out perfectly. he stormed away from her cell, after slamming to door practically loud , and stalked up to his room. He snatched up his radio as he sat down, trying to quell his anger before he did something even more stupid than striking Ash. 

“Simon, tell Rick that he will never be seeing Ash again. She crossed the fucking line this time” Negan chuckled darkly, not waiting for a sound of acknowledgment from Simon, before continuing. “I'll come and get you in the morning. Make sure you fucking shake up Rick before I get there. I think it's time he got a reality check”. This time Negan waited for Simon to reply with an affirmative, “Yes Sir”, before switching off the radio, flicking off his boots and climbing into bed. He needed to sleep before facing Rick in the morning. That prick and his community really took it out of him.

Ash kept clutching her face even after Negan had left. “I always took you for a woman beater. That's why it happened, isn't it. You treated her bad and now she's gone. How predictable. Hurt me. Beat me. Kill me. Do whatever you want to me Negan, it isn't going to change what you did. You're always going to be the Negan who hurt someone important to him”.

Ash hoped he heard her. She really didn't care if she died now. Apparently Rick didn't want her anymore, so what did anything matter anymore. Ash figured that she wouldn't ever get to see the light of day again and that was the last thing she thought of before she fell asleep that night. She was absolutely exhausted, it had been a long ass day.


	7. Blip in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan fucked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: violence, swearing, mental abuse (?)  
> (A/N: Here's the seventh chapter. I hope you all enjoy reading. It’s a bit weird of a chapter. This chapter was hard to write. Please do not be shy in telling me what you think of the chapter. comments and feedback are going to keep this fic living)

When Negan woke the next morning he was quick to get ready and head outside to go to Alexandria. He needed to pick up Simon and show Rick that Ash was definitely not coming back. Negan hates himself for hitting Ash, it was one thing he was always careful not to do. Hurting a women, physically. But Negan couldn't control himself, Lucille was still a sore subject for him, even after the years that had passed. Negan drove in complete silence towards his destination, running over all the ways he could've made the situation with Ash better rather than worse. 

\--------------

Rick was woken early in the morning to heavy banging on his door and Simon's overly cheerful voice. When he had made his way down stairs and opened his door to ask what Simon wanted he was rudely pushed aside and cut off by Simon. Who began speaking straight away. 

“Negan wants you to know that Ash crossed a line last night and that she won't, and I quote, ‘be ever seeing the light of day again’. That and Negan will be arriving soon so you better be on you best fucking behaviour Ricky boy. I don't think Negan will be very tolerant to any shit today” Simon gave a bit of a warning to Rick before stalking back out the front door and towards the gates, hearing the rumble of an approaching sanctuary truck.

Rick rushed out after Simon, hoping that the taller man would be wrong and that Ash would be back with Negan today. When he noticed that Negan was in fact, alone, His heart sank. Simon had been telling the truth. It had finally sunk in that Ash was not coming home, still he asked Negan anyway. “Where is Ash”. He already knew the answer but he needed to hear it first hand. 

“Where she should be. She belongs to me now, Prick” came Negan's reply as he swung around his barbaric weapon absentmindedly. Negan spotted the look of Rick's face and decided to add more pain to the mix. “She was such a good fuck too” He grinned while licking his lips. He was going to push Rick as far as he could to make him break.

Rick was devastated. It had seemed that fate all a his trying to hold onto her that she had chosen Negan after all. Negan had won. “She's yours then” Rick said in defeat. “Just please. Don't hurt her. You have no idea what she's been through. She won't handle it” 

Rick was just about breaking down from the pain of losing Ash to the monster before him. He quickly spun on his heel, smacking into Simon on his way past, and headed towards his home. Rick shouted a brief “Don’t make her do anything she doesn't want to either” before making it halfway down the street.

Negan grinned and gave a low whistle, re-gaining Rick’s attention. “Rick, what the fuck has she been through?” he yelled towards the broken man. He walked closer to Rick in order to gain the information about Ash. He was curious.

Rick's head was hung low, “It's not my place to say. If you are sure that Ash is yours, then ask her yourself. I can guarantee you won’t like the answer” Rick said lowly “She wasn't always the way she is now”. And with that being said he walked away and into his home. Ash might not have been his anymore but he wasn't about to tell Negan her story. It was her story to tell when she was ready. He sure as hell wasn't going to let Negan use it against Ash either.

“I guess I'll just fuck it out of her then” Negan quipped back. He chuckled to himself before turning and striding towards his truck, hoping into the passenger side as Simon started the truck and drove off. He would tried his damnedest to figure out what was up with Ash. 

When they arrived back at the sanctuary Negan grabbed a sandwich and a water bottle before walking towards Ash’s cell. He figured that she would just throw it in his face but he had to try anyways. 

What Negan didn't know was that while he had been at Alexandria, collecting his right hand man, Ash had tried to bash her way out of the cell with her fists. The only thing Ash had succeeded in only splitting her knuckles open and making them bleed profusely.

Negan was surprised when he opened the cell to find her curled up on the floor, bloodied hands pulled to her chest and a face covered in tears, muttering a chorus of, “Get out you're not real. You're dead. He killed you””

Negan didn't know what to do so he dropped to the floor in an attempt to calm her down. “Hey. Hey. Shsh. It'll be ok” Negan spoke softly, taking off his jacket to drape over her as to offer some kind of warmth. He felt like shit for putting her through this. Negan unwrapped his scarf from around his neck before grabbing the water bottle and cleaning up her knuckles as best he could. He kept humming softly, hoping that in some way that it would calm her down

Ash kept shaking, “No. Please. Get off me. Please don't hurt me. Please stop. Not again. I'm sorry. Please don't do it again”. Ash was borderline hysterical by now. Her mind must have been playing tricks on her because he was dead. Rick had killed him. 

Negan pulled Ash close and rocked her gently, “I'm not him. Whoever the fuck he is”. Negan was beyond pissed. He had never forced a woman to do something she didn't want to do and he hated seeing Ash in pain like this. He gently scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his room, bidding her face from the harsh lights and stares from the members of the sanctuary. He was going to protect her now.

Ash was broken. She had relapsed again. This hadn't happened in a long time. She needed Rick, he was the only one who knew what she had been through. He was the only one who could help her. “I need Rick. Please. Get me to Rick. Please. I need him”. 

Negan sighed, he knew that he couldn't help her. Not when she was calling out for Rick. Negan radioed for Simon to go and get Rick for him. He was not happy about it, but he didn't know what else to do from here. “Rick will be here. I promise”. Negan laid Ash down on his bed and sat down on his couch, doing paperwork as to distract himself. He was waiting for her knight and shining armour to show up and save the day. “I'm so fucking sorry Ash” was all he could say as he sat on his couch. Sulking. Negan stood up with a fright as Rick burst into his room, Simon not too far behind him.

Rick didn't waste much time in rounding on Negan after glancing at Ash’s stricken form.“What the fuck have you done to her. What the fuck did you do?” Rick all but screamed at him, barely controlling his anger.

“I,uh. I didn't do anything. I kept her in her fucking cell. I may have struck her once but I told you, she fucking stepped over the line and pushed me too far” Negan told Rick through gritted teeth. He didn't understand what was going on with Ash, all he knew was that he wasn't fucking happy that he had to get Rick to help Ash out “Just fucking help her, damnit. Please just do something” he begged. 

Negan hate himself in that moment. He hated himself for sounding, and acting, so weak in front of his enemy. He wasn't a weak man, Ash just made him different for some reason, a reason that Negan himself couldn't figure out. Negan knew one thing however, he couldn't stand to see Ash suffer any more and if begging was Rick to help made it stop, then so be it.

Rick did a double take before his face hardened further in anger, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. “You what!? Did you just say you fucking hit her? Bloody hell. It's no wonder Ash is in the state she is in” Rick had known that Negan would torment Ash emotionally why she was here as his captive, but he never thought that he'd stoop so low as to lay a hand on her . He knew Negan was a brutal man, but Rick had thought that he was above abusing women, until now. 

Rick was about to was about to yell at Negan again before he heard the quiet, broken voice that belonged to Ash call out to him  
“Rick” Ash questioned “Is that you? Are you really here” Ash sobbed again when she thought she had made it all up.

Rick was quick to make his way across the room to be at her side and offer her comfort. “It's me Ash, I'm here. You're going to be okay. You're safe now” he cooed at her. He hoped his soothing words would be enough to help her from the traumatizing memories that triggered her relapse. 

Rick tucked his arms under her knees and shuffled her down onto the floor to sit on his lap, arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. He provided Ash with a sense of safety and familiarity. 

Ash was glad that Rick was here, he always knew how to help her. She knew that she needed him more than ever and here he was. Negan had delivered on his promise, something that surprised Ash immensely. Ash knew that she shouldn't leave Rick but after hearing Negan begging Rick to help her, sounding like a wounded broken man rather than the harsh leader she was accustomed too, had triggered something inside of her. Emotions she didn't think were possible. She felt sorry for Negan and could feel herself feeling something else, she felt compassion, and that surprised her the most.

Negan feel uncomfortable watching Rick help Ash like he himself was unable to do, he needed to leave the room. “I'll leave you two the fuck alone. Take all the time you fucking need, Ash, and then I will take you both home. I'm so fucking sorry”.

For the second time that night Negan found himself apologising, for what he did not know, but it was the first time in a long time that he had said the words and meant it. Negan shook his head at his own behaviour and left the room, heading towards the front gate. Once he had ordered one of the saviors to get a truck ready. He began pacing back and forth in front of the gate. Like a caged animal.

He knew he had fucked up with Ash, he had fucked up bad. He knew that he'd blown all the chances he ever had with Ash out of the water once and for all, and he hated it.   
Negan had promised himself that he would do better by Ash, not treat her the way he had his late wife, and he had failed. “You're a fuck up” he scolded himself.


	8. So it Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash makes a decision that will change her life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: swearing, violence  
> (A/N: its the chapter most people have been waiting for. sorry its been so freaking long, i haven't really been motivated enough to write and i've been busy with birthday stuff)

Back in Negan's room Ash had finally been able to regain a sense of composure. She was still tucked up on Rick's lap relaxing slowly as the tension in her muscles receded now that her attack was over. Ash looked down at the ground, thinking about how she was going to break the news to Rick, she knew the decision she was about to make would be considered stupid after what had just transpired, but, deep down, Ash believed it was the right choice to make.

“Rick...” Ash started off slowly, she was still trying to find the right words to say, “I'm sorry Rick, I really am. I got them to bring you all the way out here, to interrupt your day and now to do this.” She sucked in a deep breath and decided to tackle her decision head on and face the consequences. “I can't leave here. You seen him. He wasn't himself Rick. He was a normal man, not the killer we've known. He was broken, he sounded broken. He knows what it's like to be broken..” Ash trailed off. She was defending Negan. She knew she was. But Rick didn't know what she had seen and heard.

Ash had felt Rick tense beneath her when he had gathered what she was saying and the way she was defending his enemy. Ash herself still couldn't quite grasp the idea of why she was choosing Negan over Rick, it was like her mind knew the answer before she had even decided. Ash knew it was wrong on so many levels to chose him, but she had seen and heard how Negan's demeanor had changed when she had broken down. It struck a chord deep down inside her.

Yes, Negan was the bad man who had murdered two of her friends, but they had killed thirty of his men first, technically that made her and Rick the bad guys here. They had started this little feud. “I'm sorry Rick” Ash said again, feeling Rick release her and stand up. His eyes had glazed over and had a distant look in them, almost like he had detached himself completely.

Rick had saved her, had helped her get back on her feet, back to normal, he had almost loved her. Yet here she was throwing him away for someone who had done nothing but torment her from the moment he had met her. That hurt Rick. Deeply. He wasn't going to give Ash the satisfaction of knowing that. Instead, he was going to steel himself over and suffer alone later, she didn't deserving know the pain she'd caused due to her choice. Rick knew that it wasn't right for him to walk straight from the room without so much as a word of goodbye or a warning glance in her direction, but he did anyway.

Ash cried again when Rick left, the realisation of her choice weighing heavily on her shoulders and making it harder for her to breathe. She had expected Rick to be angry with her, to yell at her for making the wrong choice or at least say something, anything really. But when he had strolled from room without so little as a glance back at her, her heart had broken. Something she felt she deserved as it was what she had bestowed on Rick. 

Ash's choice was stupid, she knew that, Rick knew that, hell the Damn walkers knew that but the damage was already done. The pleading sound of Negan's voice echoed through her head, cementing the idea that she had made the right choice, not for Rick, but for herself and in some respect, for Negan. Maybe she needed Negan as my as he seemed to need her, whether he was acting or not. She wasn't all to sure but she knew there was no backing out now. 

\-----

Negan was waiting silently at the gates to the sanctuary, swinging Lucille in high arching sweeps in an attempt to distract himself from his thoughts. When he spotted Rick approaching him, alone, he wasn't sure what to think. “Where the fuck is Ash? Is she okay?” he asked almost too quickly, his voice betraying him and displaying too much emotion. Negan ran his hand through his hair in a seemingly Normal gesture but on the inside his heart was pounding from being so nervous. He hadn't' felt this emotional since his late wife had passed, he hated this feeling. The not knowing. 

When Rick opened his mouth and spoke, it drew Negan from his worried thoughts. “She is fine. She made a decision, a big one. I think you'll be more than happy to know that she chose you. Seems like you finally got your wish, she's all yours” Rick said in a bitter tone, he hated that he had lost Ash to his enemy, but it was her choice in the end and he wasn't going to try and dissuade her.

All Rick wanted in that moment was to go home, he didn't want to stay in this bastard of a place any longer nor did he want to look at Negan. 

“I'll get Simon to take you back” Negan offered in a low tone, he could see the look on Rick's face and he deemed it wise to not be forcing the man into close quarters with him. Negan do want to leave the compound knowing that Ash was currently up in his room recovering from her breakdown. He watched as Rick gave a small nod of gratitude, something that surprised Negan, before signalling for Simon to move out and back towards Alexandria. Negan watched the truck depart before hastily making his way into the building, up the many stars and back into his room to find Ash. 

\----

Ash had grown tired after the departure of Rick, the emotions of the day had exhausting her to no end. She needed to sleep, something she had not achieved much during her stay in the cell. Ash glanced around the room from her position on the floor, she took note of the leather couches and then the bed. Deciding that the bed looked much more comfortable to sleep in, she made her way over on unsteady legs before crawling under the covers, one stopping her sweep into the bed to toe off her boots. 

The pillow smelt of leather and whiskey, something she presumed was Negan's scent. The smell was pleasant and Ash sighed in content as she snuggled into the pillow and got comfortable. She figured that Negan would probably yell at her for stealing the bed but at this point Ash was too tired to care. Ash was quick to fall asleep, warm and comfortable in Negan's bed and strangely she felt safe. 

When Negan entered his room he immediately noticed Ash sleeping peacefully in his bed and decided not to disturb her. She probably needed it after all he'd put her through. Negan trudged over to the sofa, noting the late hour of the day, and decided to try and get comfortable enough to sleep. He wasn't about to overstep his boundaries with Ash and sleep next to her in his bed. Negan drifted off to sleep hoping that tomorrow would bring a better day.

\---

Negan had been asleep for barely two hours when he woke to the sound of whimpering and muffled talking. He was confused at first until he remembered that Ash was situated in his bed a few feet away. Negan jumped up quickly to try and ease Ash awake, trying not to startle her, as he gently shook her. “Shh, Shh. You’re okay. It's just a dream” Negan listened as Ash kept mumbling to herself. The words ranging from ‘please don't do that’ to ‘i havent done anything, im sorry. No Darren stop’. 

Ash had began pleading in her sleep. Her dream bringing back paint memories of Darren. She hadn't broken his rules this time round and didn't want to be punished.   
“Please Darren, not this again. Why? No please don’t” Ash sobbed. Darren ignored her pleas and delivered a hard punch to her face, making her dizzy, before pinning and tying her arms behind her back so she couldn't fight back. “no please don’t”. 

Ash had been in that position many times before. Being the only woman in a group of 5 men that had little to no humanity wasn't exactly the most easy position for Ash to have been in. It constantly brought back horrible memories that she wished would leave her mind.

Ash felt a pair arms tighten around her before she could feel a hand rubbing up and down her back. She was barely awake from her dream and began to thrash around in the person's arms. Ash threw her hands out, hitting the person in the face before pounding her fists into their chest, attempting to break free. “Get off. Please don't hurt me like that again”

Negan shifted back slightly from the harsh hit to the face, “Ash, it's me. It's Negan. Come on, wake the fuck up”. Negan had tried shaking her awake but it hadn't worked, now he was trying to talk her awake. Hoping that somewhere in her mind his words would register and she would snap back to reality. 

Seeing Ash like this hurt him deep to his core, he was trying his best to help her but when she was dreaming and no one was physically hurting her, he didn't know what to do to help. Negan keep rubbing Ash’s back slowly, thinking that maybe human contact and his works would bring her back to down to earth, back to him. “Come on, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you” he murmured into her ear. This time, it had seemed to have worked.

Ash clung tightly to Negan. “Negan? Is that... is that really you” Ash was still crying but she could just make out the blurry figure above hers in the dimly lit room. Ash shivered, the remnants of fear leaving her body and leaving her exhausted. Ash moved impossible close to Negan and cuddled into his chest to gain a grip on the real world, she desperately needed comfort and she was thankful that Negan was there for her.

“Yeah it's me. I've fucking got you doll”. Negan drew her in closer before shifting around and pulling the covers over both of them. He looked down at Ash’s shaking form and wanted nothing more than to take the pain away for her. “You know that I will never force you into something you don't want to fucking do, right?” Negan looked down at her, wondering if she had already fallen asleep. He also felt like a hypocrite for saying what he just had. After all, he had brought her to the sanctuary against her own free will.

Ash nodded her slowly at Negan's question before speaking her own words. “I may not know you very well, but I trust you enough to think that you wouldn't” Ash paused for a moment, thinking deeply before continuing, “I'm sorry for pushing you to far Negan. I treated you like shit because all I knew you as was the big bad wolf who killed two of my friends. You reminded me of someone from my past and installed fear in me. I'm sorry for that, because you really ain't as bad as I thought” 

Ash was beginning to feel tired and wanted to sleep, so she quickly spoke. “I'm also sorry for bringing her up. It just comes naturally. I was good at my job” Ash pressed in closer to Negan before looking up at him and speaking her next words. “You're a good man Negan. Don't let the world tell you otherwise and don't drag yourself down” Ash raised her hand to rest on his cheek before pulling it back to her side, snuggling down further into the covers and then drifting off to sleep, listening to the steady beat of Negan's heart.

Negan pulled Ash closer. Impossibly close it seem as she was already so close to him. He was holding back tears. Ash reminded him so much of Lucille that it broke his heart. He hadn't felt this way in such a long time and it actually scared him beyond belief. He needed Ash and she need him, maybe they could be the glue to fix each other's broken bits. “Sleep well, Doll” he whispered quietly before placing a soft kiss to her forehead. Negan soon closed eyes and then found himself drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Spoil Sport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Negan share a moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: swearing, violence, fluff(?)  
> (A/N: this is such a late chapter. I have been so distracted and unmotivated to write that i forgot about updating for you lovely people. Sorry for the long wait but here's the new chapter. I hope y'all enjoy reading)

When Ash woke the next morning she could feel breath on the back of her neck and arms around her waist. At first, she tensed up, her nightmares coming back to haunt her at full force before she glanced around the room, taking in the dark colours and lavish decorations and releasing that the room belonged to Negan. 

Ash gently swiveled around in the strong arms to gaze up at Negan. He was sleeping peaceful, looking more at ease than she had ever seen him and entirely different from the man who had taken her from her home and held her prisoner for nearly a week. Taking note of the small smile that graced his lips, Ash felt a tugging on her heart strings, something she hadn't felt in a very long while. 

Ash decided it would be best to let Negan sleep, least she wake him and him yell at her, so she snuggled back under the covers, sighing contently when Negan tightened his hold around her waist and drew her in closer to his body. The pleasant warmth of another body helped lull Ash back into a peaceful sleep. 

Negan cracked his eyes open slowly, as to not jar Ash from her now peaceful sleep. He had been awake while she was moving about and wanted nothing more for her to get some well deserved rest. Once he realised that there was no chance of her waking up he quietly slipped himself from under the covers and trudged over to his clothes before dressing and heading towards the kitchens.Negan wanted Ash to wake up to breakfast in bed before they had a much needed and serious talk.

Having retrieved Ash some food he walked back to his room, whistling softly, and slipped in without making so much as a sound before he strode over to the bed, gazing softly at Ash who had snuggled into his pillow in his absence. He gently sat down on the bed beside her before gently shaking her shoulder.

“Wakey,wakey. You oughta be fucking hungry as shit” Negan chuckled softly.

Ash groaned and grabbed the pillow to cover her head with. His voice was too loud for the morning, all she wanted was to go back to sleep and wake up in a week and hope to be refreshed. Negan's bed was the most comfortable thing she had slept on since the world ended. 

Ash knew that Negan was waiting for her to answer him so she ungracefully removed the pillow from her face, sitting up groggily and chucking the pillow in a random direction. “Hi” she said sheepishly while attempting to brush her down the tangled birds mess of a thing she called her hair. 

“I'm sorry I stole your bed last night, I was just incredibly tired and it looked way more comfortable than the couch or the floor” Ash inhaled deeply before groaning out as her stomach run led at the smell of food. “please tell me that food is for me or so help me god I will fight you for it”. Ash grumbled out, her voice still thick with sleep. Her stomach was sore from the lack of food and her resolve was crumbling more and more as the delicious scent of the food filled her senses.

Negan chuckled while sliding the plate towards her and into her waiting arms. “It’s for you. And don't go fucking apologising for taking the bed. I don't mind sleeping on the couch anyway. Not like I haven't done it before” 

Ash noticed his smile grow as he watched her scarf down the fresh fruit like a man starved before reaching for the accompanying bottle of water and drinking half of it in one go. Negan had obviously grown bored of watching her eat and she watched as he walked over to his desk, plonking himself in the chair behind it, before looking over some papers that Ash believed to be important with how much concentration he looked to be putting in.

“You do know that we are going to have to have a fucking talk at some point, right?” Negan questioned, breaking the short lived silence that had gathered between them, making Ash choke on the water she was drinking.

Ash froze, over thinking his words. Her mind automatically went to him kicking her to the curb or killing her. “Talk about what?” She asked in a small voice, not wanting to hear an unwanted or unfortunate answer. Her mind was racing until she recalled his previous statement about him having slept on the couch before. She didn't hesitate before berating him with her question.

“Wait a second. Why the hell are you used to sleeping on a couch. You're the leader of this place and practically live like a damn king” She asked while gesturing wildly to the lavish decorations and none too modest room. Ash wanted to hear the answer to her question but at the same to she thought it would be better if she didn't know. 

“You know you could've just taken back the bed. It's yours after all, Negan. You could've just thrown me on the floor to sleep, it wouldn't have been the worst place I've ever slept.” Ash was confused as to why he hasn't yelled at her for taking up his nice bed. He was the once entitled to it, not her. 

Ash's breathing had quicken drastically during her fasted paced questioning and babbling and it had seemed this Negan had noticed. “First of fucking all, take a deep breath and breathe. Calm down. Second of all, that damn bed is fucking huge and gets cold and lonely. The couch is compact and for one person. And lastly, who the fuck is Darren?”

Ash looked up, startled, locking eyes with Negan. Only then did she take note of his unnaturally disheveled appearance and tired eyes, he looked as if he hadn't sleep decently in weeks. Still, the question of how the hell he knew about Darren became the most important thing in her mind. She didn't recall ever telling him about Darren, hell she never really told anyone about him. 

“How... how do you know about Darren. I never said anything about him. Negan, how do you know about him” Ash's voice grew louder in panic. There was no in hell that she had told Negan about him and not remember it. That part of her was too big of a horror for Ash to reveal it unknowingly. 

Ash's mind finally caught up with Negan's comments of him being lonely and confusion struck her. She could've sworn that he had said something about being married or having a wife or something. “Didn’t you say you had a wife or wives or whatever. Why in the hell would you be lonely?” Ash tilted her head at him with a confused expression on her face.

Negan sighed, propping his foot up on his desk and reclined back in his chair. “Yes I have wives. But they don't stay the night, they are just a place to dip my dick in when I get bored” Negan said with a shrug. His wives never really meant anything to him, they were merely a distraction from the world around them and an object to show his status. 

Negan dropped his feet from the desk, walking across the room and seating himself in a slumped position on the couch before speaking again. “You were having a nightmare last night. Whimpering and shivering. You kept calling his name and telling him to stop. Wanna tell me what the fuck that was about?” It was now his turn to sport a confused look on his face.

“God no. Not this shit again. I thought it was all fucking over” Ash murmured to herself. She had truly thought that that part of her life was gone and in the past and wasn't going to rear its ugly head again. It had been over a year since her last major attack and now it had happened again. 

“No Negan, I'm not.. ugh dammit. He's dead and he still plagues my mind for fucks sake. For the love of ... fuck” Ash let out a loud groan of discomfort at the end. She could feel her emotions trying to get the better of her and she was determined not to cry in front of Negan. 

“I can't do this Negan. I can't sit here and divulge my secrets. I'm not that kind of person. I'm sorry but I can't. It hurts too damn much to talk about it” Ash knew that Negan could compare. Hell, she had barely mentioned his partner or whoever she was and he'd lost his shit. “And you are an egotistical pig, you know that. ‘just a place to dip my dick in when I get bored’. Wow Negan. And here I thought we were having a moment “ Ash said with a disgruntled laugh, bereft of any real emotion. 

Negan's reply came quickly, “We are have a fucking moment”. He slowly stood up from the couch, crossing the room in a few long strides before taking a seat next to Ash on the bed. He was feeling slightly guilty for being seemingly being the reason for her mental breakdown, as Rick had so cleanly put it. “You know I'm here if you need to talk, I have my demons too. You might not know me that well yet but I can still listen” he placed a reassuring hand on her should in a show of support.

He want, no he needed Ash to feel comfortable enough to come to him when she needed to hash out her thoughts. He knew the feeling of not being able to tell someone about what was going on and knew how much it could eat someone up inside. “I'm sorry for fucking hitting you”. His voice came out low and full of guilt. He wouldn't meet her gaze, a trait that was uncharacteristic of him.

“Negan, it's ok. I went too far in my harassment of you and it was uncalled for. Me bring her up. For that I am sorry. I took the anger out on you because you were the only person there to take it out on” Ash felt guilty for Negan blaming himself for hitting her and probably causing her mental breakdown. She had just wanted to break him before he broke her and it hadn't turned out the way she had planned on either end. 

“You know that it's ok to talk about what happened with her. I know I'm bringing it up again but somehow our demons must be similar. They both involve someone we loved. You ain't gotta keep it all bottle up. I'm here for you now, I ain't going back to him. He saved me once Negan, but you've saved me now” Ash looked down at her hands fiddled with her fingers. She let out a small yelp as Negan pulls her onto his lap and hugged her tightly. Surprising her yet again. 

“I don't want you worrying about me and my fucking demons. I'm worried about you” he mumbled against the top of her head, staring at the wall ahead. He rubbed her back gently, furthering his words of comfort. He didn't want Ash to be scared of him nor for him and neither did he want her to think he was pushing a relationship onto her.

“Someone has to worry about you though. You're the big bad leader of this place. People must look up to you, the must put faith in you to protect them. That's a lot of responsibility. You are a hell of a lot more important to anyone than I am Negan. I'm just nobody who abandons her people to live with the enemy” Ash said with a bitter laugh before continuing in a much softer voice , “I see the good in you that no one else wants to see, all because you helped me, my saviour” 

Ash didn't want to say it outloud but she knew she had betrayed Rick and his people. She was a traitor, it was true. They had saved her from the horrors of her old life and stopped the torture for her. Ash had had a home with them but had thrown it all away for Negan. It wasn't her fault that she felt a connection that she didn't want to give up on. She wanted to help him. 

“I want to help you Negan. You need someone to unload your problems on, it's it's healthy to keep it all bottled up. And who better of a person to talk to then me. The stray from the other community” Ash grumbled in ending before making herself more comfortable in Negan's lap.

“I'll be fucking okay. And you are fucking Important to me dammit” Negan's reply was soft as he stroked his hand up and down Ash's back in a gentle manner. He didn't need her to be worried about him when she was the one that needed help. Ash spoke again with a voice barely above a whisper, if Negan hadn't been solely focused and hanging off her every word then he would've missed it.

“I'm here for you whenever you need me Negan”

He let a soft smile fall upon his face, thankful for Ash and her caring side. He knew he wasn't ready to talk about his late wife yet but it was nice to hear comforting words from someone he trusted. Negan replied to Ash with a soft voice agreeing to her statement of being there for one another whenever they needed it.

Ash smiled up at Negan from in his lap, thanking him silently for his unusually caring side. She had know of Negan for about a month and known him for a lot less - but in the past few days they had come further in their relationship than she did with Darren in all the time she had known him. 

“You're not supposed to be nice. You're supposed to be the big bad murdering psycho who hates us and wants to hurt us. Not this nice guy who wants to help me” Ash spoke in a soft voice. She needed him to yell at her or do something bad so she could go back to hating him and not having feelings for him. Especially not the ones she held currently. “I'm supposed to hate you. Not whatever the hell this is”. She was trying desperately to deny her feelings for Negan, but it seemed emotions were too real. Maybe even for the both of them.

Negan ran his hand through his hair, slicking it back and making it less messy than it was. “Ash you should hate me. It's not fucking fair to make you chose” He averted his gaze from the girl in front of him opting for finding imperfections in the wall ahead of him. Negan couldn't comprehend why he wanted to tell Ash everything, to show her why he is the way he is, to prove to her that her choice was the right one.

Ash grabbed onto the sides Negan's face, bringing his gaze back to her before locking eyes with him. “I made my choice. You didn't force me to chose you. It was my idea and I made the choice of my own free will. You are the one I chose Negan, I don't make choices lightly”

Ash knew without a shadow a a doubt that she would tell Negan about her past, she did trust him. She knew that she wanted to let whatever was happening between them play on to see what would become of their bizarre relationship. She wanted Negan to know why she was the way she was and why she was willing to help him. But now was not the time


	10. Ugly as a Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash confesses something and Negan is a cocky shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: swearing, violence, fluff   
> (A/N: Here's chapter 10, it's not great but it's alright. Hope you enjoy the chapter. my good friend Wandering_rosebud beta'd this chapter for me)

_Ash knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would tell Negan about her past, she did trust him. She knew that she wanted to let whatever was happening between them play on to see what would become of their bizarre relationship. She wanted Negan to know why she was the way she was and why she was willing to help him. But now was not the time_

“You were right you know...” Ash began slowly as she glanced up at Negan. Spotting his confused expression Ash continued on, “I did think you were attractive when I met you. Actually I thought you were bloody hot, in that bad boy kinda way. Or in your words ‘a catch’” Ash confessed with a blush after dropping her hands to her lap again. She was attracted to Negan when she met him, although she denied it then, she wasn't going to deny it now.

Negan raised his eyebrow, a cocky smirk lining his lips as he spoke “I fucking knew it. I’d know that damn look anywhere” he chuckled as he lay down on the bed, taking Ash with him to make them more comfortable. He faced Ash, leaving about a half foot between them, still smiling away like a madman. He felt a sense of giddiness at the fact that Ash was attracted to him like he was to her.

Negan wanted to know everything about Ash. Her old life, the good and the bad memories, and her post-apocalyptic life before they had met. He felt almost domesticated in her presence. Like the world hadn't gone to shit and they were two normal people getting to know each other. Not the violent leader and the stray.

Negan felt something spark inside himself. He wanted to divulge all his deepest darkest secrets and fears to her in confession to prove his worth. A thought that shook him to the core. But right now he was just going to enjoy himself and bask in her presence and the safety he felt from being close to her. “

You're a cocky shit, you know that” Ash huffed in mock protest while she grinned like the Cheshire cat, lightly smacking Negan on the arm. “Cockiness gets you nowhere. Or maybe it does. Who knows” Ash winked at him while shrugging her shoulders. Two could play at his flirty game and she was comfortable enough to play now.

Ash huffed, deep in thought, before saying, “You're nothing like I thought you would be. From what the group told me I gathered you would be some nasty evil killing machine who hated everything in this world and was as ugly as a walker. No one ever mentioned your looks. So it's safe to say I'm quite pleasantly surprised” Ash once again grew bright red in embarrassment of her confession. She knew that trying to beat Negan at his flirtatious game was a futile attempt but at least she was going to have fun while doing it. Negan laughed and shook his head.

“There is a lot about me you don't know. And there is a lot about you that I don't fucking know. I would fucking like to though” He spoke with a smirk whilst reaching out to poke Ash in her side try and provoke a reaction from her. He wanted to hear her laugh. When Ash squirmed away from his touch, he knew he had hit the jackpot. Negan moved closer to Ash before beginning to tickle her again, smiling at the sound of her joyous laughter.

Ash tried to wiggle away from Negan while she was laughing but found herself just flailing about like a fish out of water instead. Or maybe she looked like a cat having a seizure, either option made Ash laugh even harder.

“Negan stop, that tickles! Come on, stop it, you ass!” Ash managed to get out between her giggles. She was a heavily ticklish person. It was something she definitely didn't want Negan to know, although it seemed a bit late now. Normally Ash hated being tickled, but seeing the genuine smile and look of enjoyment of Negan’s face made Ash forget about it. It made her happy to see Negan this carefree and different from the stoic leader she had first encountered. “Seriously Negan, stop tickling me or I will beat your ass with a bloody stick!”

Negan just chuckled at Ash’s little threat. It really wasn't more than attempt to get him to stop. He loved her laugh and her smile when she was happy even if he was tickling her. He found it adorable, not that he would ever use that word out loud. His smile widened. Man was he that she was looking a lot better than she did last night after her nightmares. “That's a fucking cute laugh” He complimented with yet another smile. He too was ticklish but he wasn't going to disclose that to Ash

“Dude seriously. You are a fucking nuisance. Stop tickling me. I'm not joking about the stick thing, I'll make your pretty face all black and blue” Ash threatened jokingly. She wouldn't dare harm his damn handsome face. She was weirdly enjoying this moment too much even if it meant that she was being tickled. “You are bloody annoying Negan. And I'm just kidding, I wouldn't harm that face of yours. What else am I supposed to look at?”

Ash chuckled at Negan's expression when she said that, his hands had stilled for a moment before his started tickling her with renewed vigor. Ash was no idiot, Negan was an incredibly handsome man, disarmingly so. He could look at anyone, man or woman, and melt them into a horny puddle of nerves because of that charming smile and those beautiful brown eyes of his. Oh Ash was a sucker for brown eyes.

“If you stop tickling me I'll tell you about my past” Ash gave the ultimatum, albeit a shitty one on her behalf but still the only thing she could think of at the time. Her chest and stomach hurt so much from laughing. She wasn't sure she could take anymore.

Negan looked at Ash thoughtfully before halting his assault on her side and moving his hands back into his own space. He looked at her and smiled “I'll fucking stop, don't you worry about that. But you tell me about your past when you are fucking ready. Not a moment fucking sooner, you understand? I'm not making you tell my shit if you don't feel comfortable with it, okay?” He said sincerely.

Negan backed away and got up off the bed, lifting his arms above his head and stretching. He groaned I'm satisfaction when his joints popped and relieved some of the tension from his spine. Negan had shit he needed to do, but he was sure that he could push them back or have Simon deal with them in the meantime. First he needed to figure out what to do with Ash. As if his brain finally made a decision the idea of a tour popped into his head. He could do that and deal with the rule breaker problem all in one.

“How about a fucking tour Ash” he said whilst walking towards his desk before turning around to lean against it and look over at Ash who was still up on his bed. It was a sight to behold.

“A tour? Of your humble, well not so humble, abode. Why freaking not” Ash said with a shrug of her shoulders. She had nothing else to do and it wasn't like she knew her way around yet anyway. “But first I really need to get out of these week old clothes. They smell like crap. Honestly eww” Ash smelt her shirt and her nose wrinkled in disgust. She smelt putrid, not to mention the blood on her shirt from her split knuckles.

“Seriously Negan. How could you hold me and not vomit. I smell worse than a walker. Ugh, I want to gag” Ash made another expression of disgust while looking from her clothes then up to Negan. That man either couldn't smell or he just didn't care about being so close and comforting her when she smelt putrid.

Negan shrugged his shoulders at Ash and made an indignant sound. He didn’t care what she smelt like, hell he'd definitely smelt worse before. Negan pushed off the desk and made his way across the room to his drawers before pulling out an old black t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that he'd found on a run a little while back. “Here, take these. They may be a little baggy but they are fucking clean” he said while striding towards Ash and dropping the clothes just in front of her on the bed.

He gestured across the room to a closed door. “And there's the fucking bathroom, equity with a locking door. Take your fucking time, I'll just be sitting over here doing some half important fucking shit” He strode over to his desk and took a seat, pulling out a ledger to check over the recent stock from a recent tribute. He watched as Ash quickly snatched up the clothes and sprinted for his bathroom door with a big smile on her face beg he heard the tell tale sound of the lock turning in the quiet room.

Ash called a muffled ‘thanks' after she had closed the door, completely forgetting about showing her gratitude to Negan as a shower was her top priority on her to-do list. Removing her clothes after turning on the shower , Ash wasted no time in climbing in not blinking and eye at the slowly warming water. Ash released a satisfied moan when the water hit her grime caked skin. She was happy to have a warm shower after so long. Ash used Negan’s shower soap, scrubbing the muck off her and quickly washing her grimy hair.

Within no time Ash was out of the shower and dressed in the clothes borrowed from Negan. The top was a little baggy due to his large frame but the sweatpants fit okay once she had tightened the strings as far as she could. Quickly replacing her boots on her feet she walked back into the main part of the room, dirty clothes in hand, before noticing Negan looking up at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

“What? Is there something on my face? Did I miss something. Why are you looking at me like that?” Ash questioned “And where should I put these?” Ash lifted her hand and wiggled her dirty clothes about.

Negan shook his head of his dirty thoughts and quickly turned away to conceal his blush. He couldn't fucking believe it. He was fucking blushing like a love sick teenage fool. “I. Uh, nothing” he said a little too quickly and way too unlike himself. He jumped up from his desk and grabbed her dirty clothes from her hand. Quickly moving away to throw her clothes in with his in the laundry basket. He loved Ash looked in his clothes, it stirred up some primal need and possessiveness that rested deep inside him. He was absolutely loving having Ash in his domain in his clothes.

Ash did a double take before looking at Negan with a scrutinizing gaze. “Hold on a damn minute mister. Are you blushing? Is the big bad bat wielding Negan actually blushing?” Ash teased while advancing towards him and pointing an accusing finger towards his face. Ash took note of the slightly pink hue to his cheeks and felt her face break out in a wide smile. He was actually fucking blushing!

“Oh my God! You really are blushing. Did I make you blush? Awww how cute” Ash mocked using a voice normally reserved for puppies and children.

Ash wasn't going to let him hear the end of this, this was going to be fun for her. Ash was flattered, she really was. She couldn't recall a time when a man had last blushed when he'd seen her. Hell the last person may have been  _him._

. “Right, are you taking me on a tour of this place or not?”. Ash was well and truly ready to see Negan's ‘palace’. To see what he ran and how he ran it. She could guess that it would be vastly different from him Rick ran things back at Alexandria. Ash was still smiling like an idiot over the fact that she had caught Negan blushing, she found it rather endearing.

Negan glared down at her then smirked, “I don't on what the fuckity fuck you are on about”. He slipped on his jacket before reaching to grab Lucille, propping her on his shoulder in her rightful place. He chose to ignore Ash's teasing even though there was no denying that he had indeed fucking blushed. He was primed and ready to show Ash his palace, a little nervous to show her how he dealt with traitors and rule breakers, but still excited to show off and flaunt what he had created.

“Ready to go?” He held out his arm and opened the door, moving Ash out into the hallway before closing and locking the door behind them. Ash followed behind Negan quickly and quietly. Amazed at the place he had managed to create in this shitty, fucked up word. “You built all this? To help these people? Wow!” Ash was stunned but the nod she had gained from Negan was all the conformation she needed to confirm her guesses.

As they continued through the ever turning hallways she grew confused. The halls see me to be barren of people for what seemed to be a big community. “Negan...” Ash spoke up, “Where is everybody?” Ash didn't gain a verbal answer from Negan, just a glance in her direction as they kept walking briskly through the halls, rounding corns after corner. When they finally reached their destination Ash noticed everyone, or at least a large body of people, gathered in what appeared to be the ground floor work area. everyone was kneeling apart from the one man that was strapped to a chair facing the big flaming furnace.

“Negan. What's going on?”


	11. NOT A CHAPTER

ok so if you havent noticed its been about 2 or so months since i last updated this fic, I promise i'm not abandoning it but school has been kicking my ass with how hectic it is and i've had a shit tone of internal assessments (for people who don't know what they are they are like finals but during the year), lately i've been trying to think of new ways to spice up this fic because i have kinda lost interest in the walking dead since simon died, but no matter i shall update. The next chapter is going to be about 3000 words in length and will be a ride, so please stay tuned for more, and dont be afraid to comment on this fic, comments actually keep me moving faster

thank you my lovely readers

Bon (the writer)


	12. Sorry Guys

Ok so I know I said I wasnt giving up on this fic and abandoning it but it turns out I'm putting it on extended hiatus as I have no motivation to write it, I was even typing up the new chapter today and got bored halfway through it. So to my loyal readers I am sorry that I wont be writing more chapters of this for a good long while but anything I would writing would be crap anyway. So thanks to anyone who reads this and if you have any ideas on where this fic could go please do comment.

On another note, I'm writing a marvel universe fic currently that is going well and is taking up my time, it's a werewolf AU and if any of you are keen feel free to check it out.

Please hit me with comments if you want to, they would be a bit of a motivator but if not thanks for reading guys!


End file.
